<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infinity by LokkisonD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621953">Infinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD'>LokkisonD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Playlist [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, PLS i love them so much, they are just in love, well Harley tries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Pamela have a bit of a fight. They both try to make up for it and end up screwing it up in different ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Playlist [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there!!</p><p>i love these women so much and this has just been sitting in my files HALF FINISHED for too long. i decided to get it done today and here it is :) hope u enjoy!</p><p>(title is from Infinity, Jaymes Young because his songs?? amazing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aw, Pammie, I'm sorry! Ya know I didn't mean to!" Harley cries out, scrambling after her girlfriend. Pamela is storming through their little cottage with the pieces of a shattered plant pot in her cupped palms.<br/>
<br/>
The red haired woman whips around on her heel and glares at Harley. "I thought I could trust <em>you</em> of all people to know how much little Athena meant to me! I should've known not to trust you and your-your butterfingers with her!" Pamela shouts.<br/>
<br/>
Harley gives an offended gasp and holds out her hands in front of her. She shouts back, "I do <em>not</em> have butterfingers! Ya should've warned me her pot was heavier than yesterday, too! How was I s'pposed to know ya added more dirt 'nd stuff in there?!"<br/>
<br/>
Pamela only growls and grabs her coat. Then, she stomps out the front door and slams it shut behind her. Harley stares in shock for a moment before anger overtakes her and she grabs the nearest item to whip at the door.<br/>
<br/>
A baby blue coaster smashes against the door and the pieces fall to the floor. Harley can't help the distressed noise that leaves her throat at the sight. She hadn't meant to break that.<br/>
<br/>
Pamela and Harley, only a year ago, had gone on a DIY frenzy when they first moved in. They'd made things from mugs, to coasters, to plant pots. That coaster had been one of the last things they'd made together before both of them had deemed the cottage acceptable.<br/>
<br/>
The woman shuffles over and crouches to pick up the pieces of the coaster. She places it on the side table, next to the flickering pink and blue candles, and tries to arrange the pieces together. Maybe...maybe she can glue it back?<br/>
<br/>
Harley finds herself frustrated when she realizes that there's still pieces missing and she can't find them on the floor. She gives the shattered coaster a pout and decides she can deal with that later. Hopefully she can manage to find them and hot glue it back together.<br/>
<br/>
When Pamela doesn't come back within an hour of Harley curled up underneath her favorite yellow blanket she begins to worry.<br/>
<br/>
Whenever they had fights Pamela always stormed out in a huff to clear her head. Her girl always came back within half an hour and they'd try their best to talk it out. Or just have make up sex and then talk. Honestly, Harley liked either way.<br/>
<br/>
But the woman wasn't here, yet. After another ten minutes the guilt overcomes Harley and she makes herself unwrap from her blanket.<br/>
<br/>
"Aw geez, Pam...where are you?" she mumbles to herself. "I really fucked up this time, didn't I...?"<br/>
<br/>
Harley shuffles into the kitchen and can feel an idea forming already. Pamela would surely be mad when she came back if she was gone this long but Harley really hadn't meant to drop Athena on the floor. Sometimes she really did just have butterfingers.<br/>
<br/>
So, Harley rifles through the cabinets to find herself something to make it up to the woman. Pamela has a secret sweet tooth so maybe she could bake some apology cookies?<br/>
<br/>
Only...Harley has <em>no idea</em> how to bake.<br/>
<br/>
Her and Joker never had to cook or bake. They just picked something up or had someone else grab them something to eat. Pamela was the real chef between them. Harley had never had any real interest or talent in any matters of food aside from sneaking bites from their meals when Pamela wasn't looking.<br/>
<br/>
"That don’t matter. How hard could it really be?" Harley murmurs to herself. With Bud and Lou at Joker's for the weekend she didn't need to worry about them tripping her as she goes to retrieve her phone from the couch. Then, she looks up a snicker doodle cookie recipe and is delighted to find they have everything she needs.<br/>
<br/>
Harley washes her hands and sets off to work.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It all goes to hell. Harley puts too much salt, the flour bag bursts all over the kitchen when it tears open, and she can't manage to fish out all the eggshell bits. To top it all off the cookies burn when she forgets to take them out while trying to call Pamela.<br/>
<br/>
She can't help but burst into tears. She just tries to do something to apologize for fucking up something that meant so much to Pamela and ends up fucking it all up. Who the hell made baking so hard in the first place?!<br/>
<br/>
The woman sits with her back against the cabinets to try and calm herself down. Her psychiatrist always told her it was good to let it out and <em>then</em> try to gather her thoughts and rationalize. Harley does exactly that, taking in shuddering breaths and sobbing quietly.<br/>
<br/>
The door opens after a few quiet minutes of crying. Harley looks up in confusion to see Pamela making her way down their little hallway. "I'm home, darling. I'm sorry I-" Pamela's voice dies as she takes in the scene before her.<br/>
<br/>
Harley waves half-heartedly from her spot and Pamela puts her bags and coat down gently. Then, she's kneeling in front of Harley with a frown on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
"What happened, darling?" she asks quietly, thumbs brushing over her girlfriend's cheeks gently. Harley sniffles and shrugs.<br/>
<br/>
"I-I tried to make you somethin' in apology for that dumb fight earlier but I didn't do it right, and you weren't home in time like you usually are after we fight, and I started thinkin'-thinkin' you weren't..." Harley cuts herself off with a small whimper and Pamela hushes her quietly.<br/>
<br/>
She whispers, "I'm so sorry, Harls. That was stupid of me to have not called. It-it completely slipped my mind after I cooled off."<br/>
<br/>
Harley swallows and furrows her eyebrows. "Whaddya mean?" she asks, feeling a tad bit angry at the words. Pamela seems to sense it and shakes her head.<br/>
<br/>
"Not like that, honey. I calmed off and realized I shouldn't have yelled like that. It was so stupid of me, and I wanted to get you something to apologize. It didn't occur to me that you'd still think I was mad," she explains. Harley's expression clears slightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh...well, I'm sorry too. I shoulda been more careful with Athena. Can we-can we fix 'er up?" Harley asks hopefully. Pamela shakes her head.<br/>
<br/>
"No, no, Athena's life was well lived if a little short. Thank you, though," she responds.<br/>
<br/>
Harley still feels bad and opens her mouth to apologize again. However, Pamela's eyes suddenly light up and she holds up a finger. The woman turns to dig through her bag and pulls out a large, black, rectangular case.<br/>
<br/>
Harley shifts in interest and Pamela gives her a knowing smirk. "I saw this in the store while I was out on my morning jog. I've been meaning to buy it for you for a while and I suddenly remembered it. Figured now would be a good time to get it for you."<br/>
<br/>
She pops it open and Harley looks at it in awe. It's a shiny, golden necklace. It's decorated with what looks like real rubies but Harley's not actually sure because she doesn't know if Pamela can afford that. Regardless, she loves it all the same.<br/>
<br/>
Pamela helps her clip it around her neck and Harley beams at her. "Aw, Pammie, thank you!" she cries out, throwing herself forward to wrap her arms around the woman's shoulders. Pamela's body tips back and Harley can't help but laugh giddily while she straddles her.<br/>
<br/>
"You're very welcome, Harls," Pamela says in the quiet, lips turned up in a gentle smile. Harley hunches down and brushes her lips over Pamela's, their hands creeping toward each other. Pamela flips her palms up and Harley threads their fingers together. She squeezes softly and presses their lips together in a kiss that sends shivers up her spine.<br/>
<br/>
They lay on the floor together for a while, kissing until Harley's lipstick paints Pamela's own lips red. They kiss until Harley can only concentrate on this <em>goddess</em> before her, until they're giggling and whispering to one another about how silly their fight really was. They make promises for Pamela to finally teach Harley how to properly bake, because how the hell did she get a PhD and not know?<br/>
<br/>
Harley buries her face against Pamela's neck and whispers, "I love you," and Pamela echoes the words. They're so full of love Harley can feel her heart pounding faster.<br/>
<br/>
It's hard, sometimes, to comprehend how she got such a wonderful woman who loves her this much. Pamela will always be there to remind her, however, that it'd be them together no matter what. Until the stars wink out of existence, and the oceans dry up, and the universe itself finally dies.<br/>
<br/>
Just Pamela and Harley.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaand that's a wrap. im def writing more of them because i love them so so much</p><p>please kudo and comment if you enjoyed! have a wonderful day &lt;3</p><p>(also lmao u can def tell i wrote the first half a while ago)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>